Survival games saving him
by TheLadyIssu
Summary: This is a very old Story and is only up for the original followers of it. Please do not review thanks


**Survival Games: Keeping Him Safe**

1\. CreeperSlyth (girl)

2\. CaptainSparklez

3\. AntVenom

4\. SeaNanners

5\. ChimneySwift

6\. MuffyGaming

 **7.** **Pittas94**

8\. Grailmore(girl)

9\. Dawnables (girl)

10\. SkydoesMinecraft

11\. Inthelittlewood

12\. Minecraft4meh

 **13.** **Shadowcrusher_5**

14\. MinecraftChic (girl)

 **15.** **Etho**

 **16.** **ZexyZek**

 **17.** **Mr.360games**

18\. Xephos

 **19.** **Utorak**

 **20.** **Slyfoxhound**

21\. Cavemanfilms

22\. AviatorGaming

23\. Allshamnowow

 **24.** **Ninjago4567**

 **Hey everyone! It's CreeperSlyth and it's time for some MC survival games! This is a follow up to Pastels tale! And the game before Survival games: The snowy north! I hope you all like it, the POV's are: CreeperSlyth, Ninjago4567, and finally Minecraft4meh. Well I hope you all like this so let's get to it!**

 **POV Ninjago4567**

I blink my eyes open; I'm standing on a small pedestal. I look up and see that I am slowly moving up to the surface, I shake. I don't want to be in this, the Game masters wanted to shake this up by putting me in the games. I look at my small gloved hands, I'm only 9 and I have to survive the Survival games. I finally reach the surface and the light is blinding, my blood pounds in my ears and I'm starting to cry.

"Attention all Members! We are teaming you up with someone; also we want to see just how ruthless you are! We have placed a 9 year old in the games!" There's a scream of outrage from the other side of the field. The Creeper's face is contorted and her bright blue eyes blaze, I shiver. "We will begin in 60 seconds; the prize for this game is one thing you want. It can be anything or anyone. So lets' begin!" The voice shuts off and glass wall rise around me. I cry out and pound on the glass, tears pouring down my face I beat the glass walls.

60, 59, 58, 57, 56…

 **You are teamed up with Dawnables** A voice says in my ears, I look around still crying and spot her. She looks nice in her blue shirt, rainbow belt and red white gloves and shoes. Her hair is parted perfectly down the center one side pink on side purple. She waves. I wipe my face and wave back.

45, 44, 43, 42, 41…

But the thing that scares me is her eyes, one eye is blue and the other bright green, she turns away and looks to the center. I do to; walls covered in vines sits in the center. Everyone is ready to go there except a few; I turn and face the forest. I'm ready to run away from them.

32, 31, 30, 29, 28…

 **POV CreeperSlyth**

I stretch, my face still burning with the thought that a 9 year old is in the most dangerous game in the Minecraft dimension. **You're teamed up with Inthelittlewood.** The Game master says in my ear, I sigh heavily. Great just great, I'm teamed with Martyn. I massage my temples.

21, 20, 19, 18, 17…

I take hold of my medallion and pray, I mutter under my breath prayers to Notch and HeroBrine. I open my eyes, I look at Littlewood, he shrugs and nods to the center. I nod back and get ready to run.

14, 13, 12, 11, 10…

 **POV Minecraft4meh**

I curl my hands into fists and ready myself.

9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4…

I blink 3 three times and look at my partner Captain, he frowns at me. I face the center.

3, 2, 1 GO

The Glass disappears and I rush for the center, someone grabs my shoulder I'm twisted around and punched in the stomach. I give MinecraftChic a punch in the face and kick her to the ground; I turn back and hurry to the cornucopia. I climb the vines and make it to the top; it's a 2 block jump to the center chest. I leap and make it; my jump causes SeaNanners to stumble back into Mr.360games and Xephos. I hear cannon.

 _AviatorGaming has slain ShadowCrusher_5!_

I open the chest and take everything; I pull out an enchanted iron sword and turn to the next chest. I remove what's left and make a break for the wall; CreeperSlyth tackles me to the ground just as Inthelittlewood jumps over us and attacks Etho. I look at Creeper she winks at me and rolls of me and away. I hear another Cannon.

 _MuffyGaming has slain MinecraftChic!_

I climb the walls and rush of, Captain sits on top of a tree waiting for me. He leaps down and we run into the woods and towards the abandoned City. I hear another Cannon.

 _Inthelittlewood has slain Etho!_

 **POV Ninjago4567**

I sit on the top of my tree holding a wood sword, I hear a rustle and look down a man in a startrek costume is climbing the tree. I cry out and he puts a finger to his lips his shaggy mustache goatee combo giving him a gruff look, he gestures for me to come down. I slowly shimmy down the trunk to him; he takes a hold of my shoulders and places me in a small crevice in the leaves.

"Stay here until me or Dawnables comes for you got it?" He asks I nod and he covers me with more leaves. I peak through and watch him jump down from the tree. He begins to talk to someone, I strain to hear.

"Is he up there?" I hear someone ask

"Yeah, he's concealed now though. Go find Dawnables we need to keep them together." Startrek man says.

"You go get her, I'll stay here I can conceal myself better." The other voice says, I move the leaves a little to see who's talking.

Mr.360games stands one hand wrapped around an iron sword the other has a wood axe. His brown hair is slightly messed up and his blue shirt is bloody, the pig on his shirt remains clean however. Xephos nods and gives him a weird handshake, he runs of leaving me alone with Mr.360 games. He climbs up into a tree opposite of me and crouches low, I watch him trying to learn his moves. I hear a rustle, and I look down. 3 boys with identical hair styles stumble below us, one of them is in a full black James Bond suit with a purple tie. His dark blue eyes are glazed with pain, another boy much shorter than the other two is helping him walk. He has a blue version of BrenyBeasts sweater with a white D on the back. He keeps his purple eyes forward, his left cheek sliced open and his hand wrapped in a bandage. The last of the trio is ZexyZek, he circles the other 2 a flint and steel and in the other an iron sword. I'm not sure who the other two is but I had a feeling that at least 2 of them are looking for me, and from the look of Mr.360games face he agreed. He army crawled to the edge of the tree and pulled out some ladder. Since the BrenyBeast guy was the least hurt it looked like he wasn't paying much attention. I leaned forward to get a better look, but someone wrapped their hand across my face and pulled me up through the leaves.

 **POV CreeperSlyth**

I grabbed Ninjago and covered his mouth, moving quietly away from Mr.360games sight I carried him away. Martyn followed, Ninjago grew heavy so I passed him to Littlewood. I looked at Ninjago's small body; we were friends at one point. He and his cousin MELOVECOOKIES were like Yin and Yang. I was furious with Gamemaster Honeydew, and DeadLox. How dare they put a 9 year old in this game and separate him from his family. I had to protect him, and Martyn understood why. I hear a cannon go off.

 _Mr.360games has slain MuffyGaming!_

He knew just how inhuman the games were making people; only a few people had regained their sanity. And ever since the last game when Pastel was involved I had been pondering the thoughts stopping this thing once and for all. Martyn had killed Etho leaving ZexyZek by himself, but from what I had seen Muffy and Pittas had teamed with him. I laughed to myself I should have expected it Pittas and Muffy are close friends and Zek looks just like them.

"What's so funny?" Martyn asked as we nimbly jumped to the next tree

"Nothing Littlewood." But I was still smiling to myself, my head felt light and it was as if I could do anything. Martyn shot me a glance, when we stopped for the night I laid Ninjago down and covered his sleeping body with my jacket. Martyn set up some torches and we sat staring up at the moon together.

"Creeper…" He whispered his eyes lowered "What's your real name?" I smiled and fiddled with my medallion the glowing ruby sending a light red glow across my white shirt.

"Issy." I replied after a moment of silence I said "You know Littlewood; this game is more than a test of skill now."

"What do you mean?" Martyn said turning to look at me with his pale blue eyes.

"Well before, when I first came to the games. They had clearly explained that they had chosen us for our skill in the 'game' but now it's evolved into something worse. They're trying to turn us against each other and make us go slowly insane." I turned and took his hands and looked him dead in the eye "You saw what happened to Breny, he went completely crazy."

"Of his rockers for sure, he even-"Martyn broke off and removed his hands from mine to adjust his black headband. The moonlight made his gold hair shine silvery white, and his tan skin seemed darker in the lighting. I blushed realizing I had made him uncomfortable. "Anyways. He had completely lost his mind; I think it was due to the fact that they had kept the dead players whispering in your ears." I stiffened, I had hated that. I had killed a lot of people and I had freed them from it but something that scared me was the fact the Captain had gone to Pastel and not me.

"It doesn't matter now, they aren't doing that anymore." I turned away from Martyn feeling for the entire world stupid, I still loved Jordan and here I am taking notice of Martyns looks. Maybe it was time, perhaps I should move on.

"Issy," I looked at him, he took my hand and pulled me to him. He cradled me in his arms and I could feel warmth radiate from him, I relaxed and felt for the moment happy. But something inside me twisted. This isn't right. But I pushed it away; Jordan loved Pastel so I could love Martyn. Right?

 **POV Minecraft4meh**

I sit across from Captain watching his every move. He does the same but in a less paranoid way, he's leaning against a tree his eyelids half shut and his arms crossed. I'm kneeling on one knee my enchanted iron sword in my right hand.

"Look I know you don't like me kid." He says

"I hate you." I spit

"But we need to work together and you haven't told me why you hate me." He gets up and stretches; I stand up as well but remain ready to fight. "Look, kid I know I killed you in the last game but-"

"That's not why I hate you."

"It's not?" He looks perplexed

"No it's not." My eyes looking over the rim of my sunglasses, he's quiet bigger than me but I've taken down much worse.

"Then why?" he asks, taking a few steps to him I get right in his face.

"You know why Captain." I stare into his face my mouth twisted in a hideous frown

"No I don't."

I take a hold of his hair and fast as a snake I smash his head against the tree. "Yes you do you sick twisted freak!" I smash his head against the tree again. "You kissed Pastel. Remember her? The 16 year old with brown hair and tan skin?!" I bash his head into the tree once more before releasing him and letting him slump to the ground in pain. He probably has a concussion but I don't care, I have no feelings towards him but hatred. "You kissed her, seduced her! Creeper should have killed you more painfully before; she should have dug an arrow into your stomach and ripped out you kidneys." He flinched away. "You deserve to die. She was nothing but a pawn in you game." I kneeled down next to him and took out a dagger from my waist band. "But now Captain." He eyes the dagger "I can take revenge for what you did to her and my uncle." He looks at me sharply. "You left my uncle SeaNanners to die many times, and I don't know why he still bothers to be friends with you and Hutch. But one things for sure, he'll thank me for killing you." He scrambles to get up but I tackle him to the ground and use the other daggers I had gotten from the chests, I thrust them through his hands and into the ground. He howls out into the night, I laugh and slice open his upper arms. He cries out again. I go to his feet and stabbed some daggers into them. His eyes are glazed over now as he cries out. I smile and go to his ear. "Why don't we go Vangoh?"

His eyes widen and he shakes his head. I thrust his head to the side and trace his ear with my dagger. Something jumps out and tackles me to the ground; I cry out and tussle with my attacker. He takes a hold of my neck and chokes of my air; I gurgle and look at the person holding my neck. ChimneySwift looks down at me with one purple eye and one green eye he grins and lifts me of the ground, his eyes blaze and his one white tooth sticks over his lower lip. My vision is failing, everything is blurring together, and with one last attempt I lash out my barefoot and hit him square in his Nether regions. He releases me and goes down. Grailmore is fussing over Captains wounds, I growl. She turns and looks at me her eyes on my face; taking out an enchanted bow she takes aim with a single arrow. I smile and she shoots. I roll to the side but ChimneySwift is getting up and he takes the arrow in his right shoulder, he screeches into the moonlight head thrust back in agony. I laugh grab my bag rushing past Grailmore pushing her to the ground as I go. No one will get me this time; I will live and take revenge.

 **POV Ninjago4567**

I tossed and turned in my sleep, or maybe it was in my dream? It doesn't matter all I know is that I was being chased in my dream. He called out to me and a white Z flashed on his shirt when he got close, I didn't know who it was and he scared me. I ran faster than I have ever run. I tripped. I tumbled and was left with cuts and scrapes, the man, no the boy was beside me. His hand on my throat and a shining dagger uplifted to stab into my chest.

"I will have my revenge! I will show them all!" He screamed into the moon above us, his face cloaked in shadow.

I jolted awake, I shivered and shook. Someone tapped my shoulder, I turned. Dawnables with her mismatched eyes pulls me away from Creeper and Littlewoods sleeping forms. Before we leave I catch a glimpse of Littlewoods pale blue eyes watching us as we escape into the dawn. Dawnables holds my hand as we run and she looks beaten and bruised. I wonder what she's gone through trying to find me, when we're far enough away she takes me into her arms and into a bear hug. She's smiling and her eyes are shiny with tears, Xephos and Mr.360 come out from behind a tree smiling. Xephos takes me from Dawnables like a father might do to a fussing baby. He grins through his beard places me on his shoulders; my wood sword is strapped to my back so it won't hurt him. We wander the woods looking for something, but I'm not sure what. A Cannon sounds.

 _Slyfoxhound has slain AviatorGaming!_

I blink at the words. Another Cannon sounds.

 _SkydoesMinecraft has slain Allshamnowow!_

"What's happening?" I ask

"Team fight." Xephos says quietly, third cannon sounds.

 _SkydoesMinecraft has slain Slyfoxhound!_

"Looks like Sky won that battle." Mr.360 says with a sad shake of the head, Xephos doesn't say a word as we continue forward and Dawnables doesn't make a sound either. Mr.360 hums what sounds like 'Red Solo cup' and it makes me smile, we exchange a glance and we begin singing

"Freddy Mac can kiss my Ass!" We sing out "Red Solo cup! I fill you up! Let's have a party! Let's have a party! I love you Red Solo Cup, I lift you up! Proceed to Party!" We continue to sing the mood lightening with each verse…

 **So this was the first part of the sequel to Pastels tale! :) I hope you liked it! See you next time! Peace out!**

 **Ok here is the next installment for the story, liking it so far? Than Review! I love getting comments on my stories so fill up the Review box!**

 **POV CreeperSlyth**

I'm slumped against a tree holding my bleeding arm to my side tears rolling down my cheeks; the tree behind me doesn't sway just like every tree in Minecraft. Littlewood is crawling away from AntVenom; he's bleeding much worse than me and has been beaten nearly to death. AntVenom in his new black jumpsuit with white striped cuffs, and pant legs looks Devilish. In one blue gloved hand he holds a golden apple that he's been using to beat Martyn. His black hair smooths to 3 points on his head, and his beard has seen its days, the only 2 things of color are his red and white shoes and his medallion.

"We don't know where he is Hutch! Please!" I scream at him, he walks briskly to me leaving Martyn alone. Venom grabs my hair and jerks my head and body up off the ground. I cry out blubbering like a fool.

"You know where he is! I know it Creeper! Ninjago is like a little brother to you, he means the world to you. Tell me where he is and I'll let Littlewood live." He points one hand at Littlewood who has fallen unconscious, the bushes rustle. "Utorak? That you?" Venom yells at the bush. I flinch at the name, Utorak and I don't like each other really well. The bushes rustle again; in the pit of my stomach I know it's not Utorak. Something else is there. "Get your ass out of the bushes!" He slams my head against the tree, releases me and goes to the bush.

I stand shakily my vision wavering, I make my way to Martyn. He's not knocked out just dazed, I pull out a regeneration potion and help him drink it urging him to do it silently. I hear a cannon go off.

 _The Wither has slain Utorak!_

I gasp, Venom turns and looks at me. He roars angrily and charges me, something shoots past him. His arm is sliced open and the fabric lights on fire with a purple blaze. Littlewood looking like he never got hurt, scoops me up in his arms and carries me to a tree. Something whizzes past us, Venom screaming in outrage charges the bush. It lights up in purple flames. Hutch stumbles back and pulls out an iron sword from his bag. It won't do much against the Wither however. Littlewood tries to get me up into the tree.

"Martyn stop, I have an idea." He shakes his head pleadingly "Please." He looks at me with his pale blue eyes and kisses me hard. I feel hollow as if I'm cheating him out. He breaks the kiss. I move in front of him blocking the view of AntVenom writhing on the floor ablaze in purple flame. The Wither comes out from the bushes. He looks just like a skeleton except much larger, his bones are gray and black and his eyes blaze with a dancing purple glow. His bones clack as if he's laughing at Venom, his head swivels to look at us. He clacks his jaws.

 _The Wither has slain AntVenom!_

"Issy what are-"

"Oh Wither!" I cut Littlewood of. "Please hear me!" the Wither clacks its bones and takes a step forward a stone sword held in the grip of his skeletal bones. "I am CreeperSlyth and this is Inthelittlewood! We are but pawns in the greater scheme of this game." The Wither tilts his head. "We ask that you do not kill us or the child!" The Wither straightens and looks me dead in the eye. His bones clack.

" **Child? You are all Children to me. I have lived since the beginning of HeroBrines rule in the Nether; You speak well Creeper of Slyth. Tell me who this child is.** " He clacks at me the voice haunting and grating.

"Ninjago4567, he has been placed in the game against his will."

" **Haven't all of you though?** "

"Yes but he is 9! Oh Wither do you understand? A 9 year old is in this deadly game!"

The Wither clacks his bones in understanding. He nods to me and goes to Antvenom's dead body; he removes the medallion from around the charred remains of Venom. The thing is but barely smudged and hasn't been tampered with by the fire. The Wither clacks his bones before leaving me and Littlewood alone with Venoms remains. In a rush of breathe I fall onto Martyns lap and faint.

 **POV Minecraft4meh**

I crouch atop the tree that Littlewood and CreeperSlyth sit beneath, watching the Wither walk away and I exhale happily. Creeper beside Littlewood is fainted her eyes closed and her face dirt smeared looks peaceful. I look out over the vast forest contemplating whether I should kill them now or leave them be. I laugh loudly making Littlewood look around unhappily. I pull out my extra stone sword and aiming it like a spear I throw it to the ground. It sticks fast in the ground. I jump to the next tree laughing into the coming dusk. I'm tired and restless from the last few nights, and now that a Wither is walking around I think I have an even worse chance of living through this. But until Captain is dead I can't stop now. I hear a cannon go off.

 _SkydoesMinecraft didn't watch where he was going and is now swimming in lava!_

That means Lava pits. Fine whatever I can handle this; it's just like the other times I played MineCraft with my friends. Survive than fight. Survive than fight. If I keep doing this I might just go crazy though… Nah it's too late for that. I bring my iron sword up from my side and jump tree to tree ready to kill anything or anyone. I hear a cannon go off and a cry of a child.

 _Pittas94 has slain Dawnables!_

 **POV Ninjago4567**

I crawl towards Dawnables broken bloody body, her eyes stare up at the sky. I cry out and pull down the mouth cover that covers half of my face. Xephos and Mr.360games grapple with Pittas94 and ZexyZek behind me; I curl up beside Dawnables body and watch the fight progress. Xephos holds Pittas94 to the ground holding onto his throat and slamming his head into the ground, Pittas gurgles. ZexyZek comes up behind Xephos and raises his sword to slash down on his head, Mr.360games recovering uses his axe to knock away the sword as it swings down. The sword flies wildly and skids of into the bushes. Something inside me threatens to break, and I don't know what to do. My body shakes as I take hold of my large wood sword and make my way to Pittas and Xephos. Pittas has taken the upper hand and is using a rock to bash Xephos hands away from him. I spin and use the power to plunge my sword deep into Pittas back. He screams, and drops the rock. Xephos gets up and shoves him away with his foot, Pittas slides to the ground. I look around and pick up the blood stained rock he has been using, going over to his twitching form I smash the rock into his head. He gurgles and a low moan escapes his lips, I hit him again and again. I hear a cannon sound.

 _Ninjago4567 has slain Pittas94!_

I drop the rock and cover my eyes with my bloody hands, Xephos has gone to help Mr.360games with ZexyZek. I remain still and try to wipe the tears from my eyes, I stagger to my feet and grab the swords hilt. Placing my foot squarely on Pittas back I yank until the sword comes out. I quickly strap it to my back and glance at Xephos and Mr.360games. They throw punch after punch at Zek and he tries to cover his face and body. I quietly move to Dawnables body taking flowers as I go, I place the flowers in her limp grip and move off into the forest. The others continue to fight and I know I can't help anymore. Turning away I walk deeper into the silent woods. No animal makes a sound, the air seems tense and the sky from what I can tell is getting steadily darker. The moon rose and brightened the darkness only slightly, I could hear whispers in the dark. Someone was out here with me. Whoever it is called out to me and a white Z flashed on a shirt when he got close, I didn't know who it was and he scared me. My dream flashed in my mind. I ran faster than I have ever run I knew what came next. I tripped. I tumbled and was left with cuts and scrapes, the man, no the boy was beside me. His hand on my throat and a shining dagger uplifted to stab into my chest. My eyes widened and I cried out.

"I will have my revenge! I will show them all!" He screamed into the moon above us, his face cloaked in shadow. His face came closer and I could see him clearly, it was Minecraft4meh. He looked at my face and his eyes widened. "Oh… it's you kid." He releases my throat and puts the dagger away, I scrambled backwards. "No, hey I'm sorry about that. I thought you were someone else." He came closer his hand stretched out as a peace offering. I shook my head vigorously. "Fine." He pulled his blade out again, I whimpered. "Not like it matters, you already killed someone. So you've proven you can cause some harm." He rushed to me, I scrambled up and raced away. He chased after me his laughing echoing in my ears in the dark. Branches smacked against me as we raced through the forest. I cried and cried as we raced through the dark woods, then something blocked my way. I fell back and looked up at who it was. The face covered in shadow but it sounded like he had a bones on his outfit, the clacking continued as MC4meh came from behind me.

" **Are you Ninjago4567 child?** " his deep voice asked. I nodded, he leaned down and placed something around my neck. It was heavy cold even through my coat. " **Go now** " He pointed of to the right " **Creeper of Slyth is worried for your life and is searching for you.** " I nodded again and stood up.

"No! He is my kill Wither." MC4meh hissed behind me. I stiffened and looked at the face of my savior. It was the Wither blackened skull and all. Pushing me to the side the Wither moved to MC4meh with a commanding presence. I dashed the way the Wither had told me to go, fearing I may see another battle.

 **I hope you all liked this chapter! It certainly made me cry a few times. See you next time! Peace out!**

 **Ok upon popular demand (JK Lawlz) Nope I was joking but here we are for the next chapter of the survival games… I'm not sure but this may be the last chapter… hmmm ;) maybe**

 **POV CreeperSlyth**

Littlewood held my arm and was pulling me away from a gruesome sight, Dawnables twisted rotted bloody body lays on the ground. In her hands flowers bright and colorful against her blood soaked clothing.

"Ninjago…" I ripped myself away from Littlewood and raced into the woods.

"Issy!" He yelled after me, I heard someone cry out ahead, suddenly something was in front of me and I fell. The Wither looked back at me and placed a bony finger to his skull. Littlewood came up behind me and takes my arm to help me up. The Wither points and gestures for us to go up and around, struggling in Martyns grip he pulls me to where the Wither specified. It's a small field, my hand is itching to grab my bow and attack whoever is chasing Ninjago.

"Martyn stay here." I growl removing my arm from him.

"The Wither has it covered, just stay here." He takes my hand gently "Stay with me." He looks so sad, caressing his face I kiss him gently. Making the kiss linger for a moment before pulling away and getting out my bow. "Promise me you will return." He pleads, I look at him. So childish, unlike… I remove the thought from my head.

"I promise." I turn and rush to where I hear the Wither fight whoever has Ninjago. Something dashes by me for Martyn, it's Ninjago. Stopping I look to the sky. "Come on donators! Give Martyn and Ninjago some armor for protection!" Something clang behinds me, a gold helmet. "Thank you." I whisper, placing it on my head I rush into the battle.

Minecraft4meh and the Wither pair of with their swords, taking aim at MC4meh I pull the string back and an arrow appears. My hands are sweating, I never miss. Never. But what can happen will happen. My gut twists as I release the arrow and it arcs and buries itself in MC4meh's leg. I pull the string back again. No Arrow.

"Shit." Something wizzes by my head, a dagger. "Wither let me take him!" The Wither looks at me and with a mighty heave pushes MC4meh a few feet away, Wither quickly goes by me to where Martyn and Ninjago wait but changes direction and vanishes into the bushes. I look at Mc4meh. "So, you ready?"

Glaring at me he drops his sword and pulls out some knives. I take of my bag and wrap it around my arm. He throws the first knife, moving up my arm I catch it with the bag. Dashing forward hoping to faze he begins throwing on after another, knowing full well I can't dodge them all I catch what I can and then take the hits. 3 make it into my skin, one slices open my cheek, another is now embedded in my lower leg and the last one buries itself into my collar bone. I drop the bag knowing he has no more knives, I lung at him not bothering to take out the knives from my body. Screaming in outrage I punch his face and beat him, he elbows me sharply in the throat. I gag unable to breath for the moment, he takes the upper hand and jabs his fingers into wounds. Finding my voice I scream, the knives making a dull sound as they fall. I fall back twitching trying not to move in fear I might worsen my wounds. I hear a cannon.

 _SeaNanners has slain Grailmore!_

It's sudden death hour no doubt or maybe I'm going crazy like Breny, I try to get up but my leg no longer can move. My nerves have been severed and damaged to badly I can't control it. MC4meh leans over me and places his hand on my forehead forcing me back to the ground. I whimper weakly. Standing he aims a sharp kick at my side, the world is blurring with my tears and sound is dull.

 _ChimneySwift11 has slain Cavemanfilms!_

Gasping for breath I try to crawl away from him, he kicks me again over and over in my side. Each one feels more and more painful till I'm floating in the pain. I can't hear anything but the pounding of my blood in my ears.

 _SeaNanners has slain Chimneyswift11!_

Then I blink back to the world I reach in my pocket for the bottle hoping it's not crushed. There it is! MC4meh kicks me again and I howl, I hear him wander off for something. I pull the bottle out, a splash potion of poison. Rolling over I look at him, he's getting some gravel to bury me. Taking aim carefully I throw the splash potion at the center of his back, the bottle explodes and MC4meh doubles over. He tries to make it to me to suffocate me with the gravel.

"Pretty bad huh MineCraft4meh?" I whisper, he opens his mouth but nothing comes out. "Don't make it any worse than it is, just take the death. Not like you haven't died before." I watch him as he falls and the lights leave his eyes. Sighing I roll until I'm on my back staring up at the sky.

 _CreeperSlyth has slain Minecraft4meh!_

I didn't hear the cannon again great. Something must be wrong with my hearing, I'm Katniss Everdeen! Suzanne Collins didn't expect this that's for sure, no one expected these games to become real. Something to my right moves, looking over a Machinima shirt flashes. I smile wanly, SeaNanners steps out and looks around. He sees Minecraft4mehs crumpled lifeless body, he shakes his head pitifully.

"Oh hey Adam." I whisper, his head snaps to me. Coming over he kneels beside me.

"My god Creeper, what happened?" He asks lifting my shirt and seeing my growing collection of bruises.

"Just a scuffle, nothing I couldn't handle eh?" I reply with a shaky laugh wincing as pain shoots up my spine.

"Where's your team? Can you walk?" He asks helping me sit up.

"There over there" I tilt my head off to my right "And no I can't walk, my leg won't move." He grumbles unhappily and picks me up gently. He carries me slowly towards my awaiting team. "You know Adam I've dreamed of this day."

"What day?"

"The day where you would come to my rescue like the ultimate uncle." I say quietly, my eyes fluttering. Sleep sound so nice right now.

"Hah uncle my ass, you killed my nephew back there." My eyes are closed as I listen.

"He attacked my baby… he deserved it." Ninjago flashed in my mind happy and smiling.

"The Ninjago kid?" I nod. "Hmph." We walk in silence for a little while longer.

"Adam?" I mutter

"Yeah?"

"I swear I'm on the good side this time." He chuckles jostling me.

"Good to know." I fall asleep in his arms warm and happy.

 **POV Ninjago4567**

Martyn now suited up in iron armor listens as the sound of fighting dwindles away, I'm sitting on the ground fiddling with my new medallion. I still don't know whose it is; someone comes and sits beside me. I look up, Martyn glances at me but continues to pace. Sitting beside me is AntVenom, his hand reaches out to me and touches the medallion. It glows beneath his touch showing through his translucent skin. He looks very sad, and then he looks up and disappears. I turn around to look at the way I came. Martyn looks up and cries out in shock, SeaNanners comes out of the darkness, in his arms a very still body of Creeper. He sets her down carefully.

"She's asleep; I don't have any potions so I couldn't do anything right away." SeaNanners says, I rush over feeling an attachment to Creeper now.

She looks beaten terribly, and tears roll down her cheeks. Martyn searches his bag for a potion when something falls from the sky; we look at it as it floats on Creepers chest. A regeneration potion, another and another fall down. 4 total. Martyn uncaps one and pours it into Creepers mouth, she shudders. The bruises soon recede and her eyes open. Martyn takes another potion pouring a bit of it into her wounds. Then placing the rest of them in his bag he takes out a porkchop and feeds her. The woods are silent as she eats. I poke her gently, her head turns and she sees me. She bolts up and wraps her arms around me.

"Thank Hero, Thank Notch" She mutters cradling me, she feels pleasantly warm. And feeling safe for once I relax and let her hold me.

"Where did you get your medallion kid?" SeaNanners asks

I look down at it, the purple gem glows faintly in the dawn light. "The Wither put it around my neck."

"Makes sense, he killed Hutch so he took his medallion, but not sure why he gave it to you." I hear a cannon go of.

 _Mr.360games has slain Xephos!_

"We need to get to the center, the final battle is coming." SeaNanners gets up and runs of to the east, Martyn helps Creeper up and she sets me down. We follow SeaNanners. I hear yells and suddenly we're at the Cornucopia. CaptainSparklez and Mr.360games struggle wrestling eachother.

Martyn hands Creeper an arrow and raising her bow she takes aim. "Hit Captain." Martyn says. Creeper frowns and spins around until the arrow is pointing at SeaNanners, she releases and SeaNanners falls down.

 _CreeperSlyth has slain SeaNanners!_

"What are you doing!?" Martyn exclaims, Creeper taking out her sword runs towards where Captain and Mr.360games struggle. She kicks of Captain and shoves her sword into Mr.360games chest.

 _CreeperSlyth has slain Mr.360games!_

Martyn and I run towards her, CaptainSparklez stands staring at her and Martyn looking enraged begins to yell. "Creeper! What the Nether?! You were supposed to kill Captain! We need to win this!"

"If we win this then Ninjago dies." She says.

"So what?" Martyn says snidly, I step back away from them. the ground shakes and the Cornucopia disappears, the ground also disappears and soon we're all falling onto a giant platform. Below us lava bubbles. Unfazed by all this they continue talking. "He's a kid, who the hell cares?" I've only heard him say Minecraft curses so this surprises me.

"Martyn SHUT UP." Creeper rages. Walking up to him she slaps him across the face.

"You seduced me! You witch!" He said quietly

"No." He looks at her "I never would do that, I fell in love with you. But now. Now." She looks at me. "I see your just as heartless as everyone else." Leaning in close to his face she whispers something. Littlewood freezes completely. She steps back. "So, it's time to kill you and Captain. Ready?"

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED!_**

 **HA ha! You have to wait for the final battle! XD hope you liked this, don't forget to review and go to youtube and search creeperslyth. Then subscribe! Ok guys till next time peace out!**

 **So guess what? It's the last battle! I'm excited and kind of worried…**

 **POV CreeperSlyth**

"No." I say, Martyn looks at me with his pale eyes. "I would never do that, I fell in love with you. But now. Now." I look at Ninjago, his scared face watches me. "I see your just as heartless as everyone else." Leaning in close to Littlewoods face, I stare into his pale blue eyes. "The EndMakers will end all this, and all who are heartless and don't care for the lives of the younger people who now will follow in our footsteps, will pay the price." Martyn freezes my words running in his head, I can see him working them over. I step back. "So, it's time to kill you and Captain. Ready?"

I pull of my bag and extract the weapon I have been so careful to keep. The blue blade glints in the light, I cheated a little. I snuck this in the game by bribing the item teleporter, didn't take much that's for sure. Behind me I hear Captain rush me, I drop. The iron platform beneath lets me slide to the side, Captain skids past me. I hear a crack of thunder and ice appears on the ground, rain pours down on us, removing my jacket I let my thick white t-shirt take the pounding of the rain for me. Captain slides to a stop and skates toward me, laughing I flip back. One hand on the ground I use my left foot to propel me at him, he frowns not understanding what I'm up to. Lifting my foot up I'm using my one hand to slide, he tries to dodge. With a twist of my wrist I spin and use my feet to smack him. He falls on his back, I lower myself slowly and stand carefully. Ninjago screams. I spin on my heel and slide towards him as Martyn grips his neck and starts to hold him over the edge of the platform and over the boiling lava below. Removing my medallion I grab the gold and ruby center, the ice beneath my feet melts. Cursing i grab Martyn around the waist and pull him back, I put the cord of my medallion around his neck and pull. He chokes out and drops Ninjago who falls with a thud. Martyn tries to pry me from him, the cord snaps and I fall backwards with the momentum. Martyn spins around slams his foot into my stomach, I cry out my lungs still sore from my fight with MC4meh.

"You Witch! She Devil! You never loved me! I should have seen the look in your eyes, you still have feelings for Captain don't you?! Say it!" He screamed at me, slamming his foot into my turned face.

"No." I mutter spitting out a tooth and some blood.

"What? What did you say?!" He rages grabbing my diamond sword.

"I said no, I don't love him. I don't love you either." I said my eyes on Ninjago who had grabbed his wood sword and was sneaking up behind Captains limp body. Martyn however didn't notice.

"LIAR!" Littlewood screams stabbing the diamond blade into my thigh, I scream. It hurts his ears obviously, he winces and rubs his ears. Captain wakes up just as Ninjago places his blade on his throat.

 **POV Ninjago4567**

Captain looks up at me and then glances behind where Martyn is beating Creeper, suddenly behind me Creeper screams. This scream isn't like the others this one is inhuman and makes my body shake, tears streaming down my face I keep the blade on Captains throat. His eyes look at me pleadingly, Creeper lets loose another inhuman scream.

"Please kid, I have to save her. I still love her." He whispers, my eyes widen and glancing back at the gruesome scene I let out a loud gasp. I remove the wood sword from Captains throat, he quickly gets up and makes a mad dash for Creeper. I follow sheath the sword, Creeper doesn't scream anymore. Her eyes are closed but her chest raises and lowers slowly, she's nearly dead.

 _Ninjago…_ I hear someone whisper in my ear, spinning around I see AntVenom through the rain, _Kid something is coming. The Game masters released something._

"The Wither?" I ask, looking quickly at Captain and Littlewood who now trade punches to each other.

 _No, something worse. You have to drag Creepers body to the far corner,_ He points to a darkened corner _Hurry!_ He disappears, I slowly make my way to Creepers body.

She must have lost a lot of blood, her legs have puncture wounds through each of them. if she makes it through this she won't walk ever again. The pounding rain causes the blood to become a dull pink, I drag her to the corner AntVenom instructed the rain making it easy to slide her across. Captain and Martyn still fight on, I pass Martyns bag. The regeneration potions! I quickly open the bag and grab the potions. Pouring them into her wounds like Littlewood had done and then making her drink it, she blinks her eyes open.

"Creeper stay here, AntVenom said something evil is coming." She looks at me then at my medallion her mouth in a perfect O. Martyn yells, turning my attention to the fight I see the thing that AntVenom was talking about.

"Oh god." Creeper whispers beside me.

 **POV CreeperSlyth**

Before me isn't the Wither, I have only ever seen it once when I visited the Aether during Mod season. The hydra stands with its 3 head towering over Captain and Martyn, the beast is like the EnderDragon except with yellow eyes and no wings. Ninjago slides behind me and hides, AntVenom was right. By sitting here in the corner the shadows obscures the hydras view of us in the rain, but that leaves Captain and Martyn alone to fight it. Captain had no sword, and all Martyn has to do is wait for him to be distracted and then kill him with my diamond sword. I know what I have to do, turning I kiss Ninjago's forehead I take his wood sword. I stand facing the fight, I run forward Ninjago screaming for me to come back. I make it to Martyn and I slam my foot right in the center of his back, he falls. I wrestle with him and grab my diamond sword, Captain yells as he cartwheels out of the way as one of the hydra heads snaps at him. I wish I had a gun, boy do I wish I had one. Gun. That's it! I race to Captain jumping over a hydra's snapping maw, then dropping and army crawling to dodge the blazing heat of the fire that shoots from the center hydra head.

"Jordan!" I call to him, he turns to me. I slide the wood sword to him. "Stab the heads, don't cut them off!" if I'm right then the sword should destroy the brain without removing it. He looks at me and nods hesitantly.

"Look out!" He yells pointing behind me, I assume it's a hydra head so roll to the left and quickly stand, Martyn falls where I had just been. Forgot about him, he faces me.

"You don't love him? Then why are you helping him?!" He growls at me, his voice seems to mix with the Hydras loud growl making him seem even more evil.

"Because he doesn't want to kill my baby!" I yell at him, Ninjago isn't really my baby but I don't care about my wording. Words won't win these fights. "He loves Pastel." I say leaping away from Martyn as he jumps at me. Sticking out my leg he trips.

"No I don't! She's like 16!" Captain screams down at us as he stabs at a hydra head trying to break through the scales.

"Issy." Martyn whispers, I look at him as he struggles to get up. His bottom lip is split, and he has a black eye he's covered in blood. "if you really love me than help us win. Please."

"I'd rather die than kill Ninjago." I say back at him, his face contorts rage flashing in his pale blue eyes.

"Fine, lets die together." He reaches in his pocket and brings out a bomb.

"What-"

"Funny the kind of things you find by the cornucopia when you teammate has fainted." Martyn says pushing a button. "Till death do us part." Head thrown back he laughs, suddenly a hydra head comes from nowhere and picks him up, screaming the Hydra shakes him. The bomb falls at explodes before impact on the floor, the pounding rain drowns out nearly any sound. Martyn is thrown against the walls that surround the iron platform. I know it's painful and although I can't hear his bones crack, I know he broke something. He then slid down the wall and into the boiling lava below.

 _Inthelittlewood fell into lava!_

"Jordan we need to end this!" I scream at him, coming closer I see he's been knocked unconscious. The hydra wandered around not bothering to watch us. "Jordan! I'm sorry, I do still love you. Please wake up, I don't want to drag you to your death while you sleep." Shaking him I hear something, a low sound. "Jordan?" I say quietly

"That's all you had to say Issy." He whispers opening his eyes, touching my cheek gently he says "You ready to end this game?" I smile and nod. If we jump into the lava the hydra will disappear and Ninjago will win and go home. Ninjago is still in his corner watching us, his eyes are wide.

Goodbye Ninjago, I might never see you again but at least you get to go home. I smile and take Jordans hand, and turning to face the edge of the platform the rain pounding down on us we take a great leap into the boiling lava below.

 _CreeperSlyth and CaptainSparklez have sacrificed themselves!_

 _Congrats Ninjago4567 you are Victorious!_

 **POV Ninjago4567**

The words echo in my head as the rain disappears and the sun returns, the hydra disappearing into pixelated particles leaves no trace of its existence except some purplish blood. From above I can hear people, the people who put me in this are back. The platform shakes as it raises itself until it's level with the ground. The people surround me, they inject me with something and my eyes drift close.

…

My eyes open, I'm in my room. I slowly straighten up, the computer in front of me congratulates me on winning the Survival games. Was it all a dream? I feel something heavy around my neck, AntVenoms medallion! I quickly stand up and run for the door, I open it and run down the hall to my parents' room. They see me and I jump into their arms, they don't understand why I'm so shaken up or why I need to come to them and 1 in the morning. But I don't care, I'm home.


End file.
